CUENTA REGRESIVA
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: Post 3x17 (COUNTDOWN); AU a partir del final de ese episodio. Kate se da cuenta, tras un desafortunado incidente, que debe actuar contra reloj para conseguir recuperar a su compañero y volverlo algo más antes de que sea demasiado tarde y lo pierda definitivamente.


**¡FELIZ CUMPLE, VIV! Este es mi regalo para ti. un abrazo hasta el fin del mundo.**

 **Gracias, Rubén por la idea que desde hace mucho me diste para desarrollar este fic. Más vale tarde que nunca.**

 **CASTLE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE A. MARLOWE Y ABC STUDIOS.**

 **Los errores de dedo, ortografía o redacción son míos y de antemano me disculpo por ellos.**

 **xoxo**

 **Val.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

-¿Sabes? Kate, estaba pensando que…quizá…

La chispa de ilusión y anticipación se asoma al azul de esa mirada que se abre diáfana y sincera ante la mujer amada; en el fondo de las pupilas claras arde, por apenas un instante, el anhelo como una llama trémula; desnudo, inevitable, sin razón ni medida. Y no es sino el perfecto reflejo de esas emociones desbocadas lo que ve en los espejos castaños que permanecen fijos, expectantes, cuajados de las mismas ansias ahogadas. Los finos labios se curvan en una sonrisa de la que brotan palabras de aliento:

-¿Qué estabas pensando, Rick?

-Que luego de todo lo que hemos pasado este último par de días, es tiempo de valorar lo que tenemos y de celebrar que estamos vivos –le explica Rick con ese gozo tan propio de él-; por eso quisiera invitarte esta noche a que me acompañes al loft, a cenar con mi madre y Alexis. Podríamos ver películas después… Tomar algo caliente para acabar de quitarnos este frío endemoniado…

-Me encantaría –le responde espontánea, genuinamente entusiasmada la detective-; siempre es un gusto ver a tu madre y a tu hija. Y ni hablar de esa taza de chocolate prometida que ya estoy saboreándome…

El cambio repentino en la expresión del rostro de Castle prácticamente coincide con la sorpresa que embarga a Kate al sentir como un par de sólidos brazos le rodean la cintura con familiaridad y confianza. Una voz conocida le susurra un 'hey' al oído tras depositarle un beso en la mejilla. Y al mismo tiempo Kate se debate entre la atención que le debe a su novio recién llegado y esa parte socarrona de su mente que no puede ignorar el rictus de amargura y decepción que cruza por el rostro de su compañero antes de que una máscara de estoicismo y cortesía sea colocada rigurosamente en su lugar. Su cerebro trabaja a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar la manera de navegar entre las dos corrientes que la jalan sin sentir que se hunde, que se ahoga, se mueva hacia donde se mueva. Son nada más que segundos los que transcurren, pero para el escritor y la detective pareciera una eternidad de agonías distintas; aparentemente, es el rostro de la hermosa mujer el que trasluce la incomodidad y el conflicto entre los que se desgarra. Y como si fuera poco la inoportuna interrupción, Josh termina de enrarecer el ambiente ya de por sí denso.

-Hey, Castle… -Saluda sin molestarse en disimular la obligación y el esfuerzo; prácticamente sin siquiera voltear a verlo, para luego añadir, dirigiéndose a Kate-: Preciosa, tengo reservaciones para cenar hoy en el restaurante italiano que tanto te gustó la otra noche. ¿Crees que puedas estar lista a las 7:00?

Entonces un rubor visible se extiende por las mejillas de la detective, mientras el rostro del autor se vuelve pálido y su mirada destella, por un breve momento, con dolor y rabia que casi de inmediato se ocultan rigurosamente tras una finísima capa de hielo azul. Celos y anhelo de un lado; desesperación y frustración del otro… y en ambos, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento como denominador común. Uno se avergüenza por ese amor tan inevitable como inoportuno que, de un modo o de otro, siempre acaba poniendo a los pies de quien es el objeto de sus más caros sueños; la otra se avergüenza por su incapacidad de aceptar y proclamar esos sentimientos tan profundos que, al final, le son tan difíciles de ocultar del todo a pesar de sus titánicos esfuerzos.

Ni en sus malos sueños podría Kate haber previsto un escenario así de desafortunado: ella, a un mismo tiempo frente a su novio y a su compañero –su mejor amigo al que quiere entrañablemente, al que am… No, no es capaz ni de completar ese abrumador pensamiento-. Ambos ofreciéndole una velada que prometen inolvidable; los dos expectantes, midiéndose uno al otro en silencio mientras espera cada quien ser elegido por encima del rival. El novio, confiado y seguro; el fiel amigo y confidente, anhelante y temeroso. Y ella…ella lo daría todo porque la tierra se abriera y se la tragara en ese momento, librándola así del cáliz amargo que ha de beber: el de romperle el corazón a quien tanto quiere.

Kate no se atreve a elevar la vista del suelo, donde ha permanecido fija los últimos dos minutos. La táctica de intentar ganar tiempo no es opción, pues su novio la apremia, aun sin decir nada, a darle la respuesta que él espera y que cree merecer por el simple hecho de ostentar un título al que el otro desdichado no se atreve ni a aspirar. Los brazos del médico la envuelven más estrechamente al tiempo que sus labios rozan con insistencia la mejilla tersa y, en ese momento, pálida. Todo el lenguaje corporal de Josh habla a gritos de posesión, de seguridad y de desafío ante el hombre que observa la escena con resignación hasta entonces callada; resignación que termina aflorando en forma de palabras que buscan desesperadamente romper un silencio incómodo y terminar con lo que se ha convertido en un suplicio insoportable.

-Hey, Josh… -responde Castle al saludo forzado del doctor con el mismo esfuerzo visible, para luego enfocarse en Kate con un patético intento de sonrisa-: ¿Lo dejamos para otra ocasión?

La pregunta se pretende casual, casi como la rigurosa cortesía de quien no le da importancia a la cancelación de una cita trivial, pero Kate percibe con dolorosa claridad todo lo que hay detrás de esas cinco palabras: como de costumbre, su compañero está dándole una salida y, a diferencia del hombre que la sostiene entre sus brazos, Rick le ofrece las dos opciones sin predisponerla hacia ninguna. No ha decidido por ella posponiendo los planes. Tampoco ha reclamado el derecho que le da el haber extendido la invitación primero. Sólo le ha lanzado una pregunta genuina con la que le otorga a ella todo el poder de elección. Y, como siempre, ateniéndose a la comprensión y apoyo infalible de su generoso compañero, Kate termina inclinándose por la opción que no le generará disgustos innecesarios con quien sabe no será tan indulgente ni comprensivo. Contra todo su buen juicio y con un oscuro presentimiento cerniéndose sobre cada palabra, responde con voz insegura:

-Sí, si no te importa, Castle. Posponemos la cena de hoy con Alexis y Martha… -Ni siquiera termina de elaborar la explicación cuando ya siente sobre su ánimo la pesadumbre y el remordimiento que se vuelven más agobiantes conforme ve nublarse la mirada de su compañero con una tristeza sorda y con esa conformidad tan propia de quien ya nada espera. Se siente traidora, cobarde, estúpida…

-Claro que sí, detective –le responde, interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos fatídicos de Kate al hacer especial énfasis en el apelativo tan formal y que, bajo las actuales circunstancias, suena casi ominoso-. No hay problema. Ya será otra vez. Buenas noches.

Se da la media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, sin esperar respuesta y sin mirar atrás. La última imagen que se refleja en su mirada triste es la del chico motociclista abrazando a su musa, mientras ella lo sigue con ojos angustiados, hasta que las puertas del elevador ponen fin a la penosa escena.

* * *

La detective Beckett lleva aproximadamente 15 minutos intentando llenar la primera línea del formato que descansa sobre su escritorio, frente a ella y encima de una pila de considerable tamaño; intento vano, evidentemente. Lleva media mañana en la comisaría, sin caso activo por el momento, y son las mismas tres horas que no pueden considerarse sino improductivas. Aunque parece que esa improductividad empieza a ser la constante de sus días laborales, al menos desde hace aproximadamente una semana. Cinco días –no es que lleve la cuenta, desde luego- han pasado desde que se volvió plenamente consciente de que la relación con su compañero…con su mejor amigo, cambió de manera casi imperceptible pero definitiva. Desde que ese cambio sutil se volvió evidente para ella, la concentración de la que siempre ha hecho gala, se está yendo al demonio.

Casi un mes ha pasado desde que ella y Rick lograron desactivar la bomba sucia; desde que él, con entusiasmo y anticipación reverberando en su voz y en su sonrisa, le ofreció una velada en compañía de su familia a fin de celebrar la vida y las segundas oportunidades… Desde que ella declinó la invitación en favor de una noche romántica acompañada ese novio casi siempre ausente con el que, no hacía mucho, había acordado tratar de rescatar una relación disfuncional y desgastada. A partir de entonces, algo se fue modificando gradualmente entre ella y su compañero; nada radical ni drástico; ningún cambio dramático ni obvio. De hecho, fue dándose tan paulatinamente que le tomó muchos días –y noches de desvelo- llegar al punto de encararse con la realidad: aquel desdichado encuentro entre ella, Josh y Castle ha traído consecuencias mucho más profundas y dañinas de lo que ella habría podido esperar.

De reojo mira al escritor quien, sonriendo abierta y francamente, entretiene a Espo, Ryan y dos uniformados, contándoles una de las tantas anécdotas divertidas que ha acumulado como parte de los experimentos a que se somete a fin de recrear situaciones que luego plasma en sus libros de misterio. Una vez más –como tantas otras- se admira la detective ante el encanto natural de su compañero; de su capacidad para cautivar a quienes lo rodean y envolverlos en su carisma sin siquiera proponérselo. La mirada furtiva se trasforma lentamente en una contemplación descarada de la que aparentemente la observadora no es consciente sino hasta que acaba atrayendo la atención de Rick y las miradas se cruzan por apenas un instante, y es él quien, tras dedicarle una sonrisa genuina y amable, redirige su concentración hacia quienes lo rodean.

Esa es una de las señales que empezaron a alertarla semanas atrás; una de las tantas que encendieron las luces de alarma en esa parte de su cabeza que permanece atenta y especialmente sensible a todo lo que tenga que ver con Richard Castle. Kate podría perfectamente jactarse de estar entre las muy pocas personas que conocen con precisión la gama de sonrisas del escritor. Desde la mueca profesional y estudiada que él utiliza en eventos de publicidad y promoción, hasta el gesto cálido, auténtico y único que dedica solamente a quienes pertenecen a su círculo emocional más cerrado: Alexis, Martha y, en algún momento que ahora pareciera que fue en otra vida, a ella misma. No tiene caso negarse lo orgullosa y secretamente feliz que se sentía cada vez que su compañero la hacía objeto de esa expresión embelesada y radiante; la sonrisa de Rick –esa que él le reservaba sólo a ella- podía darle calma en un día agitado, luz en momentos de oscuridad, optimismo en los días más aciagos, seguridad en medio de la incertidumbre y, sobre todo, felicidad aun en la adversidad. Lo mejor de la vida le era concedido a través de la expresión de dicha en el rostro de su amigo… Antes, ya no. Antes de que ella tomara una decisión estúpida y todo se fuera al demonio casi sin que se diera cuenta.

Hoy en día a lo más que puede aspirar es al gesto amable, cortés, sincero pero desprovisto de las emociones intensas que alguna vez le entregó sin reservas a través de sus labios curvados y sus ojos brillantes.

Y ojalá las señales de alarma pararan ahí; pero no es así, para su mala fortuna. Sus palabras… esas que le han prodigado consuelo y fe desde que se encontró con ellas por primera vez; las que han sabido ser las correctas, las necesarias para anclarla a la realidad, a la cordura, a la esperanza, cada vez que la vida le lanza una bola curva, hoy por hoy han quedado reducidas a pláticas superficiales. Las conversaciones entre el escritor y la musa, en otro tiempo profundas y cargadas de significado e intimidad, hoy no son más que conversaciones poco más o menos como las que él sostiene con…cualquiera. Banales, descargadas de implicaciones y confidencias… ni sombra de lo que solían ser. Como si todo lo anterior fuera poco, casi de un día a otro –ahora cae en cuenta de que eso sí fue así de repentino- desaparecieron las insinuaciones y flirteos; el vaivén de provocaciones y réplicas que destilaban tensión, deseo, erotismo en su más refinada forma. Es como si el Castle que era incapaz de ocultar su atracción hacia ella, hoy estuviera confinado a algún rincón oscuro y aislado de su mente, amordazado, reprimido a punta de pura voluntad y condenado a desaparecer en el tiempo y el olvido.

En resumen, Kate sigue conservando a su compañero; el que la entretiene y le cuida la espalda en todo momento, pero ha ido perdiendo al hombre cuyo amor por ella se manifestaba a pesar de los esfuerzos de él por refrenarlo a fin de no hacerla salir huyendo y de respetar su relación con alguien más. Cada día que pasa, la brecha se hace más amplia e insondable; y el tiempo sólo obrará en contra si no se encarga ella de revertir los efectos de su elección. Como una pesada losa le cae encima una realidad abrumadora y tajante: va contra reloj en una apremiante cuenta regresiva y debe actuar pronto y detener el desastre antes de que la llama que ardía en el corazón de Rick se apague o de que sea alguien más quien la inflame y ella deba dar todo por perdido.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar. Un fuerte abrazo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Un beso desde México.**

 **Valeria**.


End file.
